


Log MBO72©-Q!

by Masterweaver



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27303958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masterweaver/pseuds/Masterweaver
Summary: Log begins. Subject: Magicat, unaltered female, feminine gender, age… unknown, actually. Will have to retrieve that data later. Adolescent at minimum, has been given responsibilities of an adult prior. Of course, given the prior situation was heavily militarized and socially manipulative, that could have contributed to negative psychological maturity and development…Hmm. This data could be contaminated.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66





	Log MBO72©-Q!

Log begins. Subject: Magicat, unaltered female, feminine gender, age… unknown, actually. Will have to retrieve that data later. Adolescent at minimum, has been given responsibilities of an adult prior. Of course, given the prior situation was heavily militarized and socially manipulative, that could have contributed to negative psychological maturity and development…

Hmm. This data could be contaminated.

Still, better to have bad data than no data! I’ll just make sure to mark it.

Subject, referred to hereafter as ‘Catra’, is demonstrating standard behavior at this time. Note the regular breath rate, casual saunter. There is a demonstration of ‘purpose-absent interaction’ with the right hand, as it is engaged with the non-etherian spectral lifeform designated ‘Melog’. More specifically, it is engaged in mild grooming slash affectionate contact typically known as petting. This is an interaction Catra demonstrates often, due to emotionally bonding with Melog.

Side note: Conduct research into interspecies emotional bonding.

Further side note: Do robots count as ‘another species’ for purposes of above research? If so, I may be better at this friendship thing then I thought… I will inquire on this topic later.

Third subject has entered observational range. First One, female with She-Ra magical alterations–see folder ‘She-Ra Data’–feminine gender, age… also unknown. Reminder: Obtain date of birth of all social companions as soon as possible. Celebrations of existence are important social rituals for a number of reasons.

While not the primary subject of this log, third subject–designated ‘Adora’–is known to have developed intimate social relation called ‘romantic love’ with Catra and is thus a source of further data points. For instance, she is currently engaged in ‘sneaking’–which isn’t actually sneaking, but is clearly a play-like mimicry of sneaking, with exaggerated motions.

Note Catra’s ears at this moment. They have rotated slightly back, allowing her to detect sound without alerting any creature behind her. I did not have the camera pointed at her face, but there was a moment–roughly three sixteenths of a second–where her eyes widened and her neck tensed. This fear response is theorized to be a result of prior-mentioned life in a socially manipulative and militarized environment, but after determining the identity of the one sneaking behind her she has relaxed into an anticipatory state.

The curve of the mouth is known as a ‘smile,’ a generally positive expression. I am eighty-three percent certain this particular variant is called a ‘smirk.’ Which is apparently the kind of smile people get when they have a scheme.

I have searched high and low for documentation on smile mechanics. There has been limited success up to this point. Apologies to future scholars for my lack of terminological exactness.

Hypothesis: Catra is going to allow Adora to attempt to tackle her, in order to engage in action known as ‘play fighting’ and/or social interaction known as ‘teasing.’ It is interesting to note how context can shift what is and isn’t appropriate interaction…

…side note: Attempt to increase ability to determine contextually appropriate actions.

Adora has entered range for a proper lunge and is wiggling her fingers in some form of preparatory gesture. Catra has already adjusted her stance and–huh, that was a complicated motion. A combination of sidestepping and lightly raising her arm to redirect the inertia of Adora’s lunge, which resulted in her landing on Melog’s back.

She has now put her hands on her hips in a gesture that appears to assert dominance without presenting threat. Note the slow swish of her tail; higher speeds have been noted to accompany more energetic emotions such as panic or excitement, while total stillness is the result of cessation of emotional feeling, either deliberately or shut down due to intense distress.

While this log is primarily dedicated to observing the physical aspect of social expression, Catra is a language-utilizing sophant and some linguistic affects are gestures in their own right. For instance, the applied phrase ‘Hey Adora’ just demonstrated is not a typical greeting, but a personally constructed adage between subjects Catra and Adora. I am unclear as to its exact meaning, as it seems to be another context-variable action, but it does seem to indicate that Adora is currently the subject of Catra’s focus.

Hypothesis: Due to latent stalking and pouncing instincts, Magicats consider their current object of focus to be important on a subconcious level. This may explain some of Catra’s previous behaviors. It may not. I don’t have nearly enough data to tell!

It seems that the subject Adora is responding positively to Catra’s attention. Note the deliberately exaggerated relaxation she is demonstrating. It is interesting to see Melog allowing Adora to rest her body weight on them, for multiple reasons. It would appear Melog is supportive of Catra’s relationship with her in multiple senses of the term.

Catra is demonstrating amusement, bending forward at the hip to bring her face closer to Adora’s. The left eyebrow is raising as she speaks, and she has punctuated her statement by turning her face slightly to the left while keeping her gaze focused on Adora. The facial motions are not unique to Magicats, but I should note that Catra choosing such a deliberately unbalanced stance to stand in is relatively rare and should be considered a gesture of faith.

Side note: is this a Magicat thing or a Catra thing? This question permeates all the observations in this log. I really need to observe more magicats in their native environment. And actually locate magicats to observe. Work that into my usual scheduling method…

Huh. Catra has suddenly stopped smiling. She has returned to an upright position, with one ear swiveling. This appears to be an attempt to pinpoint a sound of some sort. Adora has also stood, and she is also no longer smiling. Note the hand on the shoulder, a common form of physical contact which usually indicates support, compassion, or other companionship.

Catra has responded to the shoulder touch by lowering her eyelids roughly three centimeters. I believe I can see a slight curve to her mouth, reminiscent of a smile, but at this distance I am not certain. Her ear is still swiveling. And now she is looking up.

Catra has jumped up to the ventilation shaft. She has gripped the grate and tugged it off. She is now looking at me. Her expression seems to be one of annoyance, with the–she has confirmed her expression is one of annoyance. She is asking why I am narrating what she is doing. Subject Adora is emitting regular rhythmic noise known as laughter, generally but not always related to amusement.

Side note: How does one converse with a subject of a log while making the log without awkward conversation structure?

Further side note: Behavior of subject is affected by knowledge of observer. Therefore for the purposes of scientific accuracy, I am ending this log here.

End Magicat Behavorial Observation Log Seven Two, Corrupted Data, Descriptive Marker Cute.


End file.
